Know That I'll Never Leave Your Side
by Trill the Mass Murderer
Summary: A story about the past of Jean Descole's butler Raymond. Everything that happened before he worked for the masked villain. (Written for a blog, it's not my best, but it's pretty entertaining I guess)


Raymond had never worked at as a servant at a party before. His mother and father had, but he had always been left at the manner, where he couldn't cause any trouble. Now that he had turned eighteen in the last few months, and the house he was a servant at was having a ball in service for their daughter, he was finally invited to attend as someone who served champagne or held the door something.

Throughout the night, the party had been exactly what he had expected. Men in tuxedos, woman in ball gowns, nothing very exciting. Except for one thing. One of the Mistresses Daughter's friend's. A girl. With short hair.

She was the only woman in the whole room with hair that didn't touch her shoulders. Or even her neck, it was down by her jaw bones. There were no girls with hair like that.

She was all alone too. After the initial "happy birthday" to the daughter, she just was alone. She wasn't dancing with anyone while the orchestra played music. She just stood there in her long purple dress and her short hair and her bored expression, sipping the champagne.

Then again, his staring probably was becoming a problem to her because she met his gaze and began to walk over.

Uh-oh. He wasn't even supposed to make eye contact with the guests let alone stare wondering at them. So, Raymond looked away and pretended as if he was doing something. Though, that didn't stop the girl from coming up to him.

When she reached him there was an awkward silence both of them just standing there, before Raymond decided to turn to her, his gaze still down. "Champagne?" He asked lightly and held the tray he had out to her.

She raised an eyebrow and took the tray. _She took the tray from his hands_ and set it on the table next to her. "Care to dance?" She asked as she set the tray down, then stood up and held a hand out to him.

Raymond was baffled. What was he to say? He stared up at her, meeting the gaze of blue eyes then looked back down at the hand. "Uh, I-I'm not a guest here, Miss—"

"I know. But you look bored. And I don't have anyone to dance with." She kept her hand out.

So, he took it. He just took her hand, knowing he would get whipped for it later, but he had to do whatever a guest wanted, right? So he walked with her to the dance floor, placed an arm around her waist and took her other hand. He was, if all things baffled.

He couldn't stop staring at her hair though. It was a dark brown and it was such a strange style. It wasn't even up. There wasn't even anything done to it. It was just down and short. He didn't think he'd ever seen a girl like that in his life.

"You're staring at my hair." She muttered as she kept her eyes on him during the slow waltz they shared.

Oops. He was, wasn't he? "O-oh, sorry…c-can I ask—"

"Why it's so short?" She interjected with a very displeased face.

"…yes."

She shrugged as she continued to move. "I cut it."

Well, go figure of course she did. His silence gave her a clue to go on it seemed.

"I had it back and I just cut it off. It bothered me and I didn't want it anymore." She gave a slight snicker. "My mum was furious but I was glad to have it gone. She said I looked like a boy."

Raymond shook his head. "Oh no, you certainly don't." He assured and smiled lightly. Okay, this young lady was certainly someone he could get along with. Slightly rebellious and quirky was exactly something he needed in his life of order and ridiculous wealthy people.

"Thanks." She giggled lightly. "I'm Lydia."

He nodded in response. "Raymond. I-I work here at the Manor."

She looked around past his head. "I bet it's very boring."

Oh like anything she had no clue about. It was terribly boring and always painful the rules and the politics of it all was enough to kill anyone. But perhaps things might get more interesting. Especially tonight at this ball.

"It's…it's in my family, I guess."

She chuckled. "I'd rather have your job." She moved them in a different direction in the waltz, staring to lead the dance instead of letting him. "I'm stuck at home all the time, or going to these stupid balls for dumb girls I don't even like." She gave a slight chuckle. "Do you want to get out of here? I know a great place that is much more fun than this."

Raymond made no hesitation that night to go with her. Even if he was in trouble for it for the next couple of months, if not years, it was totally worth it. He knew this young girl was special in that way. She was something he certainly needed.

And god, he would do all he could if she would let him court her.

It only took about a few days until she was back to him again after that night. They both snuck out of their respective places in life to leave and walk to the cliffs by the water or to the park or anywhere really. This went on for only about half a year before they knew they couldn't keep seeing each other by lies.

So they got married. In such an occasion her parents were furious, his were ecstatic. They were born poor and now their son was marrying into a wealthy upper class family, of course Raymond never got in trouble again after that. Not with them at least. Her parents still disliked him.

They moved in together and loved each other for as long as they needed. Raymond continued working at the Manor until a few months in when he received the news that Lydia had been pregnant. When she told him, she had a smile on her face, even though they weren't trying, it was something that happened when two people who loved each other moved into a big house all by themselves. They had both inevitably figured it would happen.

Raymond gave her a kiss on the lips after she told him. He was happy to hear his genes would pass on and the both of them would have a baby all to themselves.

Less than nine months later, Lydia went into labor, but she didn't tell anyone. It wasn't until she was literally almost about to give birth did she finally decide that it was time to go to the hospital.

"I'm fine really." She insisted as she limped from the automobile to the delivery room. She contracted her muscles in pain and bit her bottom lip as she sat down on the bed. "It's really only a little bit of pain." She tried.

Raymond held her hand tightly as the doctor began to examine the rest of her. "She's been saying this for hours, she's fine right?" He asked the doctor.

He nodded but hastily called in the nurses and the rest of the staff he needed. "You're fine, but this baby is coming out now." He told her.

"What?!" She asked in a panic and squeezed her husband's hand.

"The baby's coming now. Lie back, please." He tried to settle her back and nodded. "How long has it been since your water broke?" He asked a little anxious.

"Seven or eight hours." She finally replied.

Both her husband and the doctor looked at her shocked. Well what was done was done and they had to focus on the baby now. Though why she hadn't said anything was beyond anyone else but Raymond. Raymond knew exactly how she was and this is how she was.

A few minutes later, less than an hour, they had a healthy baby boy who the named Liam. Or more, Lydia named him Liam and Raymond just gave a nod because, boy, did delivery look hard. He couldn't do anything to help that pain she was in so he decided to give her the pleasurable part as well.

The baby was healthy and had a lot of brown hair. When he was finally satisfied, his big blue eyes shone as well. Liam was a handsome little baby.

As he grew, he only became more and more handsome. He was smart and an easy child. He was everything the two could ever want. Until he reached age five. Five admittedly, was a harder age, considering they had to deal with schooling and those hormones that started forming as a child. Still, Liam was a good boy. He was hyper a lot and very loud when he wanted to be, but they loved him all the same.

After a night at Raymond's parents' house, just for dinner, Raymond was driving them back home. He'd only had one glass and he figured he could be just fine driving.

However, it only took one glance away, over to his eager and excited son for their car to slam into a different and flip over.

Raymond woke up a few hours in the hospital. He remembered everything that happened and he sat up with a start. A doctor had been tweaking with the things beside him.

"You're awake." He muttered and let out a sigh. "I'm afraid you were in an accident."

"I-I know! Where's my wife?! Where's my son?!" He said this frantically as he sat up feeling just fine. Nothing hurt, but perhaps it was adrenaline? This was all so strange to him.

The doctor placed a hand his shoulder to push him down. "You must rest, you're in no shape to get up—"

"Where's my family!?" Raymond insisted not lying back to the bed at the slightest. The expression on the doctor's face wasn't any good sign and the anticipation was making it worse.

And before he could even say anything else, the doctor sighed and looked at him straight in the eyes. "I'm afraid I have some bad news. Your wife is in a coma, she's only got a matter of minutes before her body gives out…"

Raymond covered is mouth in shock. "Where's Liam?" He asked quickly his head shaking in disbelief. This couldn't be happening to him. It couldn't be!

"I…" The solemn expression in his face as he shook his head told it all but he said it anyway. "I'm afraid he didn't make it. He was dead on arrival we suspect he died on impact of your car's crash. I'm sorry."

And that did it. That crushed everything he knew. His wife, his baby, everything he ever wanted was taken from him right there. "W-Where are they?" He insisted.

The doctor had no choice at this point to take him to his son. They had him on a bed with a sheet covered over him and that really did it for Raymond. When the doctor removed the sheet to reveal the pale face of the once happy little boy, now sleeping, he couldn't help but let the tears fall. It was all too obvious he was gone. He looked as if he was just in deep slumber but on the other side of his head was a deep wound covered slightly by soft brown hair, that showed he wouldn't be waking up.

But all in all, it was certainly his baby boy. Baby Liam didn't make it. He died as soon as he crashed and it was all his own fault. He had inadvertently killed his baby and that thought broke him. He placed a hand on the pale boy's cheek, feeling his sweet face once last time before breaking down in tears.

"W-where's my wife? Where is she?" He finally asked and was taken to the bed right next to Liam's on the other side of the curtain. There was Lydia, hooked up to as many machines as it took to keep her awake for those last few minutes.

He grabbed her hand and held it up to him kissing it lightly. "P-please…" He muttered through light sobs. "Please wake up Lydia…I can't lose you too, please." He pleaded through the rest of the sobs. He looked at her a moment before dropping his head to the bed, on her shoulder, She wasn't going to wake up and he knew it. The woman he loved wasn't coming back to him, his baby wasn't waking up, and he had lost everything he loved in less than a few hours.

Not but before a half hour, Lydia's finally succumbed to the wounds she had and she passed away. Raymond stayed by her and his son for hours afterwards until the doctors had to drag him back to his room and make him rest.

It only took a few days for him to get out of the hospital, where he had to arrange funerals. His family offered to help but Lydia's wanted them to have no part of it. They blamed Raymond for their daughter's death and would not let him or his parents in on the funeral. So, there they were celebrating the life of a beautiful woman and a handsome baby boy without him. He wasn't even allowed to say his goodbyes until they were long buried in the ground.

When he got to their graves all it was incrusted in the stone was "A wonderful daughter" and "A perfect boy" both of their graves stating they were "taken too soon", nothing that suggested she was loved by her husband or that the perfect boy had a father that he looked up too.

Raymond's life had just started and he had already failed. Everything he did was for naught because in the end he killed them. Lydia's family had every right to be angry because it was his fault. The people he loved were gone all because he happened to look away at the wrong time while driving. Blame it on the one drink, or his own recklessness, but it was still his fault and he couldn't fix it in anyway.

As far as he was concerned, his life was over.


End file.
